The Lone Wolf
by Luke lonewolf
Summary: This is the story of Spartan X-013 also known as Wolf before he is shipped to a remote location in the middle of no wheres
1. Chapter 1

The LoneWolf

Spartan-X013 was looking around the small apartment he ducked into in order to hide from a Covenant patrol; he takes a quick look around the room and notices that the bed rooms closet door was slightly ajar.

The Spartan walked over to the door and opens it pointing his Ma37 assault rifleinto the closet to find a cowering little 6 year old girl, The Spartan puts his sidearm on his hip and looks at the girl. "Come on out honey," he says to her softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

After awhile the little girl walks out to him and hugs him starting to cry.

"Shh it's alright little one, ill protect you" he comforts her as she clings to him

The girl looks up at him with light blue eyes; he gently pats her white hair. "M-my names... Luna," she stutters.

The Spartan smiles lightly, though she couldn't tell if he was because he had his standard issued Scout helmet on. "My name is Luke but you can call me Wolf if you want to."

She begins to calm down after the exchange. Luna nods, "Ok Mister Wolf are you going to beat up the bad men that want to hurt us?"

Wolf nods, "Yes I am Luna so you don't have to worry alright?" Luna nods and holds on to him.

A Covenant patrol enters the building Luke entered. Zagyag a veteran Grunt faintly hears someone talking from one of the rooms on the floor he was ordered to search. He tightens his grip on his fuel rod cannon and heads towards the door.

The door opens slowly and Luke puts Luna into the closet. Luke draws his pistol ready for a fight as a veteran Grunt enters the room his plasma pistol searching the room and sees nothing Luke had activated his active camouflage which would keep him hidden.

Zagyag barks in his native language and turns regrouping with his search team and leaves not bothering to search an empty room.

Luke's active camo sputters out fortunately after the grunts had vacated the room. "Damn experimental tech," he mumbles to himself. He opens the close and picks Luna up. He moves quickly making his way to the roof of the tall building, "This is Spartan-X013 call sign _LoneWolf _I need an evac at my location, I have a survivor," he reports over his com, as he works his way up the stairs.

"Roger that _Lonewolf_ this is Sierra Tango Bravo we have a Falcon in route to pick you up," a voice replies over his comm.

Luke smiles and sets Luna down, "Luna the UNSC medics will take good care of you alright?". his hand rests on her shoulder to reassure her that they were going to be ok

Luna nods and hugs him, "I'll miss you Mister Wolf" she says sad at their parting. He tussles her hair and takes up a watch at the only entrance to the roof.

A little while later the Falcon lands and a Marine gets off and looks at the Spartan holding the white haired blue eyed girl "I'm sorry sir but there isn't enough room for you and her". He says gruffly.

Luke looks at the Marine then back to Luna, "Then take her" Luke says as he hands her to the man. He turns to Luna, "Luna you'll be fine I promise you" he says to her and gives her his good luck charm, a tooth from an elite he killed, on a small bead chain.

Luna smiles and takes it and is loaded on to the Falcon, The Falcon's engines roar as it lifts off and starts to fly away Luna's little hand waving goodbye before being pulled back in by the marines.

Just as Luke waved back to her, a round from a fuel rod cannon smashes into the side of the Falcon. "We're hit," he hears the pilot shout over the radio. Wolf shouts, "PULL UP!" He feels his heart falling with the Falcon. Smoke billowing from it the Falcon swerves away from direction of UNSC lines.

Wolf runs to the edge in time to see the Falcon go down in a Covenant hot zone, farther behind Covenant lines. He looks down and sees the group of Grunts from before one holding a Fuel Rod cannon. They regroup with a larger group that included roughly 4 more grunts and Elite. They begin moving in the direction of the crash site.

The light of the sunset shines slightly off of the Black Spec Ops Zealot Elites armor as he turns to the grunt that fired his Fuel Rod Cannon at the Falcon.

"What is your name Grunt?". The Elite says to the Grunt his mandibles moving slightly as he spoke in low tone

Zagyag gulped and looked up at the Elite "My…My name is Zagyag Excellency" The Grunt says nervously as he slightly bows showing the Elite respect.

The Elite looked him over and clicked his mandibles together which is like a shrug of the shoulders. "I want you and your team to join me and my squad to the humans vehicle to check for any survivors" The Elite says gruffly

Zagyag nodded and followed the Black Ops Zealot as the sky started to turn black, the grunts bark slightly hardly being able to see their leader as he walked through the shadows only a little light would shine on him as he walked towards the crash site.

Wolf grimaces at the thought that Luna could be alive among the wreckage scared and alone only to be found not by the UNSC only by the Covenant bastards that shot her and the falcon down only to be killed by plasma bolts.

Wolf turns his com link on, "This is LoneWolf the falcon was shot down I'm on my way to the crash site to find any survivors and bring them back to Base over". He says to the coms officer a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Roger that LoneWolf don't take long the Docs want to give your suit an upgrade over" the coms officer replied calmly.

'Scientists' Luke thinks to himself 'they always want to mess with my suit or give me some experimental tech they want me to test i hate them'. He thinks to himself "Roger that I'll see them once I'm done". Wolf replies as he shuts his com link off.

Wolf turns to the stairs and slowly moves downstairs trying to be as quiet as he can incase there are anymore patrols, 'She might still be alive, but not for long if the Covenant reaches her first...'.

*TO BE CONTINUED*


	2. Chapter 2

The LoneWolf

**Alpha Base **

Doctor Masami sat at her desk as the coms officer walked into the room, "Ma'am Spartan-X013 will be on his way shortly". The man said as he saluted her.

"Understood". The doctor said as she typed on her computer programing something she wanted the Spartan to test. "How long will the Spartan be?" She questioned the man as she looked up from the screen her blonde hair pulled back into a bun.

"He shouldn't be too long he said he was going to check out a falcon that got hit for survivors" the coms officer says as he turns and leaves for the mess hall his stomach feeling uneasy.

**The City**

Wolf just made it to the bottom floor of the building as a jackal screeches its attack and shoots him square in the chest with a bolt from a plasma pistol and activated its shield. The Spartans shields flickered as they depleted, He swears inwardly at himself as he takes cover behind a receptionist's desk and returns fire with his assault rifle.

The assault rifles bullet deflected off of the jackals shield as it fires a plasma bolt high and wide the creature screeches in pain as a bullet hits its hand and lowers the shield enough for Wolf to end the creature with a burst of armor penetrating rounds through its head.

Wolfs shield regenerated as he walked over to the jackal's dead corpse and take the shield emitter off of its wrist. 'ONI will like to study this'. He thinks to himself as he bolts out of the building.

**The Crash Site**

Luna wakes up dazed confused and very scared. She looks for the pilot and finds him slumped over the steering wheel part of the steering wheel was sticking out of the mans chest.

Luna gasps and crawls under the seat very scared wishing her new friend was there to protect her from danger and take her to the safe place.

Within a couple of minutes she started to cry. The marine that had taken her from Wolf groaned in pain as he sat up and checked his injuries finding out that he broke his left leg and right arm on impact. He saw the dead pilot and looked to see if he could find the little girl.

The marine sees Luna and holds his finger to his lips asking her to be quiet, he crawls to the side gun on the Falcon and sits in the seat ready to protect the Falcon if he had to.

Luna nods to the wounded marine and cowers under a seat hopeing they werent found by any of the Covenant troopers.

**The City**

As Wolf jogs the the street his comlink goes off "What the fuck are you doing Spartan". It was Masami, "we need you back here ASAP we are getting of this rock before the covies glass this shit hole".

I still have people behind enemylines" Wolf growls back at her "Im not going back til i find out if they are alive or not". Wolf runs down the street and ducks behind a wall as a banshee flys over on patrol.

"Fine but if your dumb ass isnt back...". Masami started to say as Wolf shouts "I wont be late so shut the fuck up and let me do my fucking job!". Masami blinks in shock that her Spartan said that to her and she shotus back "FINE!". She throws her headset onto the table and mutters angerly to herself.

Zagyag and the rest of the covenant patrol stop and take a rest at a rundown store that had multiple old video game systems the black ops elite zealot takes a glance around and sits next to an xbox 360 that was in a case of glass and clicks his jaws at the others "take rest we move when the sun sets". The grunts huddle down in seprate sections in the store some near and xbox and some near a ps2.

Wolfs visor adjusts to the sun as it starts to go down. He smiles behind his helmet as he jogs seeing a two red dots on his motion traker stop and disapper, he turns to where the dots went off and gets be hind a destroyed remains of a car and gets behind it taking a look around he sees a Hunter takeing a look around as if trying to locate something.

Wolf swears inwardly at himself as he slowly begins to move trying not to draw the attention of the hunter onto himself he moves behind the corner of the closest building to him and looks back at the Hunter wondering where the other one might be.

Wolf Turns and hears a loud growl as the hunters bond brother swings its massive sheild arm down in an attempt to crush Wolf where he stands...


End file.
